Recogiendo pedazos
by Chia Moon
Summary: premios del sorteo 1000 me gustas de Imaginación fanfiction 2016.
1. Bailar en sus brazos

Subo los premios del concurso 1000 me gusta de la página Imaginación Fanfiction 2016.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título** : Recogiendo pedazos.  
 **Pareja** :Varidas pero todas acogen a los héroes protagonistas.

 **Advertencia:** OC.

 **Rankin** g: Varia desde el **M** hasta el **T**.

 **Cantidad:** 3

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Event** o: Sorteo 1000 me gustas.

 **Disclaime** r: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

Ale-dra

 **Pareja:**

Adrinette

 **Ranking:** M

 **Tres Palabras** : Baile, Pasión y Confesión

* * *

 **Bailar en sus brazos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh, noche. Acúname como tú sabes. Abrazamé con la fuerza de mi corazón  
_

 _Oh, noche, que solo eres tú._

 _._

 _.._

—No estés tan nerviosa, Marinette. Estas guapísima.

Alya dio una palmada firme en la espalda de la susodicha. Marinette, dando un respingo, intentó soportar el equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Mientras que su mejor amiga estaba completamente segura de que sería capaz de lograrlo, ella tenía sus dudas.

La idea era que presentara el evento de cumpleaños de la hija del alcalde. Una fiesta de disfraces en la que nadie debería de reconocerla. Había confeccionado ella misma su traje y decorado el gran salón de la celebración como un trabajo extra que le había ayudado a costearse los materiales para próximos trabajos personales.

Chloe no era su mejor amiga, pero sí una buena fuente de dinero para sus gastos. Aunque la había ayudado más de lo que debía y gratis, Alya se cansó de ver cómo la mangoneaba para terminar convenciéndola de que nada en este mundo es gratis, y menos su arte.

Avanzó hasta el centro del escenario y aferró el micrófono cuando la última persona entró en el salón. Carraspeó para hacerse oír.

—¡Bienvenidos al evento de…!

—¡Mí! —terminó Chloe por ella apareciendo. Con una sacudida de su cadera la hizo a un lado del escenario.

Estaba a punto de caer del escenario cuando unos brazos la asieron en el vuelo. Unos ojos preciosos quedaron contra los suyos. Hermosos, atractivos. ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

El joven la dejó en el suelo con una gentileza que en alguna parte de su mente reconocía. La sonrisa ladina de sus labios la estremeció.

—Cuidado, Mi Lady —susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Y entonces lo reconoció. Los nervios regresaron a ella bajo el tupido velo de ensoñación en el que había estado.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó casi en un suspiro.

Todos conocían al joven y pese a todo, estaban centrados en la perorata que Chloe estaba soltando de ella. Un sinfín de modos de amarla que realmente a nadie le importaba. Y sin embargo, ella solo tenía ojos para el joven frente a ella.

Él se llevó los dedos a los labios y asiéndola de la mano tiró de ella hacia el exterior de la fiesta. El pasillo del hotel los resguardaría del frío. A solas, Marinette no pudo contenerse y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Creí que no regresarías.

Él la estrechó con fuerza. Perdiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos, en la suavidad de su mejilla contra la suya.

—Ni yo.

Dos años atrás su padre lo envió a España para terminar sus estudios. Ambos habían comenzado una relación amorosa, que aunque algo complicada debido a sus alter egos, no habían hecho demasiado pública. Y aunque Chloe continuara bravuconeando que estaba siempre en contacto con él, era Marinette la que realmente tenía información sobre él.

Echarle de menos había sido una tortura. No solo como su compañero de luchas. Si no como hombre. Su hombre para ser más exactos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado la niñez atrás. Que los besos habían sido la última barrera. Estar separados era doloroso. Sumamente doloroso.

Y aunque todavía se sonrojaba y estremecía, se comportaba torpe y tartamudeaba, el no contenerse en abrazarle o desearle era algo especial que la colmaba de felicidad.

Se separaron a escasos centímetros para observarse mutuamente. Adrien había madurado todavía más. Sus rasgos aniñados dejaron mucho tiempo de estar presentes y tenía una ligera sombra de barbita en el mentón. Estaba más alto y los cabellos un poco más largos. Marinette metió los dedos entre ellos echándose a reír.

Él la imitó con aquel duce sonido que le encantaba.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo de cortármelo. Quería aprobar cuanto antes para volver.

—Te queda bien —señaló ella—. Te hace ver guapo. Ah, no quiero decir que antes no lo fueras. Solo que…

Adrien rio antes de acallarla con un torpe beso que se profundizó. Alguien salió para ir al cuarto de baño y les gritó que se buscaran una habitación. Ambos, colorados, se miraron con cierta culpabilidad. Hasta que el deseo dejó paso.

Tomados de la mano buscaron la habitación que, gracias a ser parte del staff, Marinette tenía derecho a poseer. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un sonido sordo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara contra ella.

Sus bocas se ansiaron. Sus manos se buscaron. Sus dedos se acariciaron. Los jadeos se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos realmente se amaron.

Colmada y satisfecha Marinette cerró los ojos por un instante. Mientras el recuerdo del peso del joven sobre ella y la sensación de sentirle en su interior le cosquilleaba por las venas y provocaba que su corazón latiera anhelante.

Adrian rozó su nariz contra uno de sus senos antes de incorporarse y besarle los labios. Se recostó a su lado y ella se acomodó contra su brazo.

—Seguro que en la fiesta se lo están pasando de maravilla —recordó él jugando con unos mechones azulados—. Bailando, riendo. Llenándose la barriga de ponche.

Marinette se los pudo imaginar. Y aunque había tenido deseos de formar parte de esa algarabía también le gustaba donde estaba. Mucho más, a decir verdad.

—Todavía podemos bailar, gatito —murmuró haciendo acopio de su alter ego. Adrien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —rio apoyándose en el codo.

Adrien no se hizo esperar. Se levantó ágilmente, con los músculos de su cuerpo marcándose mientras lo hacía y le extendió una mano en invitación.

—Mi Lady.

—Gatito —devolvió a su vez aceptando su mano.

Se levantó para pegarse a él. Un baile en que la música solo estaba en sus cabezas. Risas cómplices y sus cuerpos gozando de la pasión que los atraía. No importaba que estuvieran desnudos. O que no estuvieran en una fiesta de verdad.

Él se inclinó al superarla de altura. Rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

—Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió ante su confesión escueta pero sincera.

—Lo sé.

Y se besaron con pasión. Continuaron bailando hasta que sus cuerpos se desearon de nuevo y durmieron con la satisfacción de saber que la persona a su lado, al día siguiente continuaría ahí.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente :3**

 **Recuerden que los OS No están enlazados.**


	2. Secreto bajo la lluvía

Segundo OS

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

Fanficmatica

 **Pareja:**

Ladrien

 **Ranking: M**

 **Palabras:**

Lluvia, Pasión y Ternura

* * *

 **Secreto bajo la lluvia**

 _Aunque estés delante de mí, mis osadas manos no pueden tocarte, pero mis labios pueden llegar a tu alma._

 _._

 _._

Cuando lo vio caer lo primero que pensó fue que era el fin. Esforzó su cuerpo lo más que pudo hasta poder aferrarlo justo a tiempo. Pero el corazón le latía tan a prisa y estaba tan centrada en no perderle que no se fijó en el error que cometió.

Su pie resbaló a causa de la lluvia y ambos rodaron por las viajas escaleras. Su espalda golpeó contra la barandilla y el dolor fue terrible. Rechinó los dientes y parpadeó para disiparlo. Notó el peso sobre su cuerpo y asustada, tironeó de la camiseta hasta poder ver su rostro.

Adrien estaba vivo. Desmayado, sí, pero vivo.

Lo arrastró como pudo al interior del edificio. Quería ver si había alguna herida de más. O alguna complicación peor. Pero cuando lo tendió sobre el suelo de madera no vio nada más que un leve rasguño en el codo que se le curaría y no sería para nada el fin del mundo.

Suspiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado.

—Tikki, puntos fuera.

Pero nada sucedió. Se miró las manos incrédula.

—¿Por qué no desaparece? ¿Tikki?

Silencio. Se pasó una mano por encima del traje sin poder creérselo. Era la primera vez que no podía quitarse su aspecto de Ladybug cuando quería. ¿Acaso Tikki volvería a estar enferma? Estaba lloviendo a mares y había luchado contra un akuma en medio de la lluvia. Lo que había llevado también a que Adrien cayera de ese modo.

Suspiró al notar que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que la lluvia pasara. Para poder curar a Tikki tendría primero que estar separadas.

—¿Ladybug?

Adrien había despertado. Apoyado sobre los codos la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh… sí, sí —respondió levantando las manos—. Soy yo.

El joven hizo por levantarse.

—¡Espera! Te diste un buen golpe y puede que te sientas mareado o algo, así que descansa.

Se acercó hasta él y lo empujó con cuidado hacia el suelo de nuevo. Pero él gruñó.

—Es demasiado duro aquí abajo.

Ladybug enrojeció más que su traje.

—¿C-cómo que duro?

Adrien parpadeó ante su pregunta y señaló con un dedo el suelo. Sintiéndose estúpida, empezó a reír. Se acercó más a él y se palmeó los muslos.

—Vale. Usa mis piernas mientras.

Él no se lo pensó demasiado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus muslos y suspiró agradecido. Se quedó observándole maravillada. El joven al que amaba estaba ahí, con ella, o más bien con su alter ego. No importaba.

Y por la forma de latir su corazón se daba cuenta que no importaba lo mucho que pasaran los años: ella continuaría enamorada de él.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro. Adrien, perplejo, se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato.

—¿Por qué todavía estás transformada? —murmuró —. Generalmente huyes al cabo de un tiempo.

—Creo que debido a la lluvia no puedo quitarme la transformación. No durará mucho más. O eso espero…

Adrien la tomó de la mano, jugando con sus guantes distraídamente. Mientras que él estaba centrado en eso, ella sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle. Condenada lluvia que no la dejaba escaparse.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el índice del joven deslizarse por su palma. Una tierna caricia que resultaba un acto vergonzoso y caliente para su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí misma descubriendo esa faceta suya. Generalmente, cuando se encontraba con él todo eran sonrojos, el corazón a mil por hora e ilusiones de una niña enamorada. Pero ya no era una niña y desde luego, su cuerpo lo sabía.

¿Cómo no iba a reaccionar si estaba con la persona que le gustaba? No. Con la que realmente amaba.

En silencio, Adrien continuó acariciándola.

Siempre había soñado con un momento como ese con Ladybug, su amor platónico, debía de confesar. La atracción por ella había crecido a la vez que su propio cuerpo y aunque todavía no terminaba de conocer de quién se trataba, continuaba enamorado de ella. Estar a su lado como Cat no era suficiente. Siempre había querido mostrarle su verdadera identidad y, sorpresa, ahí estaba. Aunque todavía no se lo había dicho, desde luego.

Quizás en otro momento.

Los encuentro entre ambos como sus versiones de súper héroes nunca habían llevado a tal punto de intimidad. Y aunque alguno que otro de sus encuentros podía ser fácilmente mal interpretado, el poder tocarla como en ese momento justo no era nada comparado.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a ansiar más que una simple caricia en la mano.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —cuestionó mientras sus dedos se atrevían a subir todavía más por su brazo.

—Ah… bueno. Había un Akuma atacándonos y tú estabas en el lugar equivocado. Pero eso ya lo sabes —murmuró bajando la voz —. El caso es que cuando te vi caerte, te recogí a tiempo y debido a la lluvia, resbalamos, nos caíamos y solo se me ocurrió entrar aquí para resguardarnos y poder secarnos.

La miró a los ojos con todo el orgullo que sentía por ella. No podía confesarle que había terminado su tiempo de enlace y que se había separado de su compañero, quién, por cierto, seguramente habría huido hasta su casa para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y frotó la mejilla contra su muslo. Olía a naturaleza. Quizás se debiera a su poder como Ladybug. Y ese olor le parecía más atrayente que nunca. Sin darse cuenta y atraído por el olor, posó los labios sobre el lugar más cercano.

Ladybug saltó como resorte al sentirle, soltando un gritito de sorpresa, pero aún así se quedó bajo él. Adrien no pensaba disculparse pese a que debía. No podía. Quería más.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella y con su mejor cara de ligón adorable, la observó.

Y ella siempre se derretía por esos ojos. Le encantaban.

Sentir que la tocaba de una forma inesperada la asustó. ¿Qué clase de persona pensaría Adrien que era ella?

Pero por la forma en que la miraba y sus gestos, claramente la deseaba. O mejor dicho, deseaba a esa parte de ella oculta tras una máscara.

Sin poder soportar, lo abrazó contra sí misma. Cerró los ojos y se disculpó a sí misma por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Con mucha ternura, aferró el rostro del joven para besarlo. Sus labios cálidos y suaves. La atracción despertó rápidamente en él, atrayéndola entre sus brazos con un frenesí indomable. De rodillas, la apresó en un abrazo tenaz, como si tuviera miedo de que ella escapara.

Pero no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

Rodeó los hombros de Adrien en un cálido abrazo, sorprendiéndose de lo ancho que era. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un hombre tan grande?

Adrien tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo a horcajadas. Avergonzada, se apartó para cubrir su rostro en su cuello.

—Ladybug —susurró besándole la frente —. ¿Habría alguna forma de quitarte el traje?

La ironía en su pregunta la hizo reír. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo cuando termina el tiempo. Mientras está pensado para combatir sin preocuparte de más. Y si tienes que ir al baño o algo, la idea es que te lo quites —añadió avergonzada.

Él hizo un mohín infantil. Pero conocía realmente la sensación. Estar embutido en un traje para combatir y olvidarte de las necesidades. Claro que jamás habría pensado en tener sexo con una mujer justo estando transformado. Al menos, no hasta esos tiempos.

Acarició su cuello con la nariz e inhaló el aroma que desprendía. No podía ser. No podía avanzar.

Otro día, más adelante, esperaba que su sueño de tenerla en su cama, desnuda, arañándole la espalda mientras sucumbía a la unión de sus cuerpos, se cumpliera. Quería que le llamara por su nombre, que se estremeciera cada vez que pensara en él. Y quizás, entonces, descubriera la mujer que había bajo la máscara.

Mientras tanto, sería Ladybug quien cumpliera sus fantasías, aunque fuera algo tan personal como su propio placer.

—Volveremos a vernos —prometió ella separándose dolorosamente de su cuerpo.

Adrien la vio saltar de tejado en tejado. Se apoyó sobre la ventana y embobado, asintió.

—No tienes ni idea de cuán pronto será eso, mi lady.

* * *

 **¡A por el último!**


	3. Era celos o era amor Lo que era es un

¡Último! (l)

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

 ** _Iseki Higuatari_**

 ** _Pareja:_**

Marichat

 **Ranking:** T

 **Palabras usadas:**

Akuma, daño, celos

* * *

 **Era celos o era amor. Lo que era es un comienzo.**

 _Hasta el mínimo roce de una mariposa es algo que cambia el mundo._

 _¿Y si fuera un beso?_

 _._

 _._

Maldijo con todas sus ganas. De tal forma que seguro que a su padre se le caerá el pastel de las manos y su madre la miraría muerta de sorpresa. Probablemente la castigarían. Sí.

Pero al cuerno.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Atada de pies y manos. Inútil. Mientras que Cat Noar tenía que batallar por ella. —O al menos lo intentaba —.

Pero Tikki realmente no podía más. Estaba escondida en su bolso, jadeante y agotada. Había utilizado demasiadas veces sus poderes ese día.

Y todo por esa dichosa Akuma que no cesaba de coquetear, reír y aterrorizar a todo hombre viviente. No sabía cuál era su personalidad real, pero empezaba a preguntarse si realmente sería, como su madre las llamaba, una mujer peligrosa que hacía que los chicos se pusieran demasiado tontos.

Y para su suerte, Cat no era inmune.

—Gatito tonto —expresó con enfado —. No te dejes embaucar.

Buscó a su alrededor y aferró lo primero que encontró para lanzárselo al Akuma. Al verla, Chato corrió hacia ella, asiéndola de la cintura y saltando.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó —. Tienes que hacer algo para detenerla.

—No puedo contigo por en medio —protestó él dejándola en el suelo finalmente. Revisó por encima de su hombro que no les siguiera —. ¿Por qué estabas ahí, Marinette? Deberías de estar a salvo.

Dio un respingo. Se había desconvertido ahí mismo y no pensó demasiado en las consecuencias de que él la viera cuando lanzó el objeto para salvarlo. Más bien no pensó en otra que no fuera en Cat bajo los influjos de esa… esa… lagarta.

Sí, hoy su madre tenía que tener las orejas rojas por su culpa.

Enfurecida, le dio una patada a lo primero que tuvo delante, con tanta desgracia que se trataba del pie de Cat Noar. El chico se llevó las manos al lugar dolorido y cojeó mientras se quejaba.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —se excusó ayudándole —. No era mi intención acerté daño.

El ego masculino enseguida salió a flote.

—No te preocupes, que la cosa va bien. No es tanto.

Aunque continuara sin poder pisar.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —se interesó Cat. Marinette no supo responder —. ¿Estás preocupada por alguien en especial? Como yo, por ejemplo.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas traviesas que generalmente no lograban sacudir su corazón. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue como una sacudida en toda regla. Y eso no se lo esperaba.

¿Ella, celosa de lo que ocurriera con Cat? ¿Es que se terminaba el mundo?

Bueno. La culpa la tenía aquella dichosa Akuma.

—Bueno. Tendré que volver a hacer lo que hacía antes de salvarte —expresó con tono chulesco. Marinette deseó estar en su forma de Ladybug para tirarle del carillo con total naturalidad.

—¿Y seguro que no te dejarás influenciar por sus dotes amorosas? —cuestionó pícaramente.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—En mi corazón solo hay lugar para una mujer. Y eso bien lo sabe ella.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Cat desapareció. Marinette apretó los labios, sorprendida y se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla. Tikki se removió en la bolsa limpiándose la boca de algunas migas.

—Cuando quieras, Marinette —informó —. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás toda colorada. ¿Ha pasado Adrien por aquí?

—¿Eh? —preguntó pasmada —. ¿Adrien? Ah… no. No. Si estas lista, seguimos adelante.

Tikki asintió y ella corrió para esconderse, con el corazón todavía latiéndole a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y se tomó su tiempo, pero el rostro de Cat inclinándose para besarla era lo único que podía ver.

Se frotó las mejillas, angustiada.

—Tikki, ese gato ha sido un mal animalito —protestó.

—Solo te ha besado en la mejilla —puntualizó el Kwami mirándola con sus ojos grandes y azules. Casi pareciera que pudiera ver algo que a ella se le escapaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es una tontería. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró.

—Vamos, Tikki. ¡Puntos fuera!

Fuera una tontería o no, era algo que Marinette no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Y los celos también eran un punto a su favor. Algo que necesitaría aclarar en el futuro.

O quizás no...

 **FIN**

 **06 De Enero del 2016**

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! ¡Gracias por participar!**


End file.
